


East of the sun

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, East of the Sun and West of the Moon Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: With a little tweaking, sixth and seventh years are rather like "East of the Sun, West of the Moon."





	East of the sun

**Author's Note:**

> I realize the "get together" moment is a little clunky but I ask you to, as usual, just roll with it.
> 
> I own several versions of the fairy tale. The one I use here is a mish-mash of them to suit my own story.

_Once upon a time there was a boy that was as poor as he was beautiful._

Christmas at the Burrow was usually a happy time for Harry. But this year, with the tension surrounding Percy’s estrangement, and the addition of Fleur, Harry couldn’t help but dwell on what might have been if his parents had lived.

It was a frequent thought for him. Where would they be living if they hadn’t had to move so often before they died? Would he have siblings? Would he have met Ron sooner and been friends for longer? Would he have known Dudley at all?

Times like these made him feel so lonely and set apart. In the Burrow, affection and love spilled out of every room, coating everyone in good cheer. They always made Harry feel like he was part of the family, but he always kept in mind that he was an outsider. 

He considered his attraction to Ginny and wondered if it was merely so he could be closer to this family. What if they dated and broke up? Would he still be treated like family? Harry wasn’t sure he wanted to risk the only loving home where he’d been welcome. Nonetheless he smiled at her and sat a little too close, just in case.

Christmas morning meant presents all around. Harry happily donned his handknit sweater. It was a more precious token of love than the store bought gifts he received from others. It sure beat the random bits of trash the Dursleys gave him. Galleons hardly mattered. Money he could easily do without. But true love, true affection - those were beautiful and rare gifts. 

He pulled his hands into his sleeves to snuggle deeper into his jumper, and dreamed of a family of his very own.

\--------

_One day a large, white bear promised riches beyond measure if the poor boy would leave his family to go away with him._

January found them all back at school, beginning Apparating lessons. Harry quickly realized that practice wasn’t nearly as interesting as trying to see what Malfoy was getting up to. Something suspicious was going on and Harry was going to find out what.

Checking the Marauder's Map was surprisingly little help. Malfoy kept disappearing from it in a way Harry couldn’t understand. Harry decided Malfoy would be easier to catch if he could be followed from the moment he left the Slytherin common room. 

In the wee hours of the following morning, Harry tucked himself under the Invisibility Cloak in a small alcove near the Slytherin common room door. Confident no one could see him, he settled down to wait for Malfoy to leave. And he waited. And he waited.

Harry jolted awake, disorientated. He was still in the alcove, still covered by his cloak, but something felt different. Ah, students were moving out in the hall, headed towards breakfast! Harry kept still and quiet in his hiding place. When it finally emptied of the early risers, Harry stood and brushed himself off, angry at himself. Likely he had already missed Malfoy this morning by falling asleep.

Harry watched as a scrap of parchment fell from his robes to the floor. He unfolded the tiny square to find a simple message.

_You are adorable when you sleep._

Harry couldn’t help but warm at the compliment. Sure, it was a little weird someone had found him sleeping but he hadn’t been harmed. And it was kind of a nice thing to say. Had anyone called him adorable before? Still, it was creepy and he would work harder at staying awake next time.

Harry found Hermione in the Great Hall, pointedly ignoring Ron and Lavender further down the table. He showed her the message.

“What do you think?”

Hermione ran her fingers along the words. “Aside from the creepiness of someone watching you sleep?”

Harry rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, I already got that part. Who do you think did it? The parchment looks like it’s conjured.”

“Yes, it has that sort of thin, crinkly feel. The letters have the rounded look you get from a charmed dictation quill. No clues there.” She handed the bit of parchment back to him with a shrug.

“Weird, right? That someone would take the time to leave a message like that?”

“Certainly, especially right outside the Slytherin rooms. You should be more careful.”

Harry nodded sheepishly as he gently stowed the parchment in his bag. “I was being careful! I had my cloak and everything. I wonder how they found me.” Harry shook his head and shrugged. “But I’ll try to be more careful tomorrow.”

“You’re still going to try and follow Malfoy? Is that wise? You were a sitting duck this morning!”

“I know, but I know he’s up to something!” Harry tucked into his breakfast, a new plan already forming.

\--------

_The boy agreed and found himself in a large castle with treasures untold._

As January faded into February, Harry found more notes. After a particularly stressful Defence class with Snape, Harry found a square of the same conjured parchment tucked into his bag as he left the library.

_I believe in you._

He wasn’t too fond of crazy fans leaving him messages but he was nonetheless warmed by the sweet sentiment. Support was always nice, especially after the mistrust he received last year. He wondered if he should start warding his bag while he was in the library but that seemed excessive. So far, the notes had been rather kind.

That evening, at dinner, Harry saw Malfoy darting looks around the Great Hall before slipping out. Such suspicious behavior warranted following so Harry abandoned Hermione, and donned his Invisibility Cloak once he’d left the Hall. He was just in time to see Malfoy head for the stairs.

They traveled up staircases and down hallways until Harry was weary of walking. He turned a corner only to run smack into Malfoy’s waiting form. Without hesitation, Malfoy yanked off his cloak, pinned him face first to the stone wall, and lashed his hands behind his back with a hasty incarcerous spell.

Harry struggled against Malfoy but it was all for naught. Adrenaline rushed through his system.

The other boy pressed Harry into the wall and growled in his ear, “Why are you following me, Potter?”

Harry’s face blushed a bright red and his breath came fast. “I know you’re up to something, Malfoy!” The stone cut against his cheek, but it didn’t distract enough from the feel of another body pressed against him. The heat burned as a sharp contrast to the cool stone.

“Fuck off! You’re only asking for trouble!”

Harry bit back a groan when Malfoy pressed harder against him. Squirming against his bonds, Harry inadvertently brushed his hands against Malfoy’s groin. Perhaps a small moan escaped. An accidental, tiny moan.

Accident or not, Malfoy heard him.

The hands holding his biceps eased for just a moment before sliding down his arms and across his abdomen. 

“Stop it! Let me go, Malfoy!”

The pair of hands stilled just below his waist. Malfoy rocked his hips once against Harry’s bound hands. Harry burned with shame and arousal at the feel of Malfoy’s erection. His fingers twitched involuntarily against the fabric of Malfoy’s robes.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?” Malfoy whispered in his ear. “What will you give me to let you go?” One of Malfoy’s hands curved further around Harry’s waist to cup his rapidly swelling cock. “You seem to like what’s happening here.”

With a soft, breathy moan Malfoy stroked him over his clothes, while at the same time rocked his own hard cock against Harry. 

“Malfoy. Please don’t.” Harry wanted to stop. Needed to think about what was happening. But he also couldn’t stop the rocking of his own hips against Malfoy’s hand. He felt Malfoy’s smile along the back of his neck before tiny licking kisses made him shiver. Harry’s body trembled. He was dizzy and short of breath. Confused and ashamed. His chest tightened painfully.

He pushed back against Malfoy to shake him off but Malfoy only gripped him tight around the waist and pressed his erection into Harry’s hands. Harry’s fingers again twitched against Malfoy’s prick through his robes. Malfoy moaned in his ear and ground his hips faster, harder against Harry. 

Somewhere down the hall, a door slammed shut. They immediately froze until, with a final hard shove at Harry, Malfoy ran to safety. 

Harry pressed his forehead to the wall while his breathing returned to normal. He couldn't reach his wand so he forced his mind to focus his magic on the incarcerous binding his hands. With a slow sizzle he felt the magic dissolve. He shook out his hands, and slunk off to his dorm to _not_ think about what just happened. 

For the next few days he managed to ignore Malfoy entirely. He went to classes, studied with Hermione, and ate without once searching the Slytherin table for the familiar blond head. He admired Ginny from afar and told himself he still loved her and that the moment with Malfoy meant nothing to him. It was just a hormonal reaction in a healthy young male who had a hand on his prick for the first time.

And at night, he dreamed of the sharp planes of a slender body pinning him to a wall. 

\--------

_Every day the boy kept the white bear company. And every evening, a mysterious lover kept the boy company._

Harry’s frustration was becoming difficult to manage. After a good quidditch practice where everyone seemed to finally be on point, he flew an extra hour to burn off excess energy. He was exhausted from another fitful night, dreaming of Malfoy. But he didn’t want Malfoy. He didn't. Malfoy was a fucking git that broke his nose six months ago. Malfoy was surely a Death Eater, siding with Voldemort, and up to no good. Malfoy filled him with a desire that left him shaky and confused. 

He wanted Ginny. Ginny was bright and soft and beautiful and kind. Ginny was normal and easy to love. And even if she didn’t quite make his blood run hot like his encounter with Malfoy did, he knew he still loved her. The jealous monster clawing in his chest every time he saw her with Dean was proof of that.

When he finally made it to the locker room, he found a bit of parchment tucked into his locker.

_Excellent flying today._

It could have been anyone, really. Loads of students liked to watch the House teams practice. It helped know where to place bets for the regular matches. But Harry stared at the parchment for long minutes, pretending he didn't hope it was Malfoy that left it. 

After a Care of Magical Creatures class he found a note that said, _I don’t like kneazles either._ Was his secret admirer in his class? Or did they anticipate his reaction when they had their own class? And later that evening a paper crane bumped his head with the message, _Your laugh lightens my day._

Harry tucked the newest messages in the small box with the others. He noticed the edges of the first few notes were starting to flake away. Conjured parchment never lasted very long. With curtains drawn, he spread all the bits of parchment out on his bed to admire. He cast a few experimental spells to preserve them as best he could. If only they’d been written on real parchment.

Tucking them all back into their box in his trunk, Harry joined Hermione and Ron in the common room. He was so relieved they were talking to one another again. With his lack of sleep over Malfoy, he really didn’t need more of their bickering over Lavender. And now that they were all three together again, maybe Ron wouldn’t be angry when Harry made his move on Ginny. Because soon, Harry was going to make a move on Ginny and be a happy wizard in love with a witch.

Dobby and Kreacher surprised all three of them that evening with the news that Malfoy was using the Room of Requirement for his nefarious plans. They didn’t know what he was doing, but just knowing where he was working helped Harry immensely.

Harry wrapped himself in his Invisibility Cloak and waited near the hidden room for Malfoy to emerge. He was simply going to spy a bit, and then report to Dumbledore. Surely with a little evidence, Dumbledore could put a stop to whatever it was. This was the moment all would be uncovered. He only had to wait.

Harry woke slowly, surrounded by a pleasant warmth. How could he have fallen asleep again? Especially when this was so important? But the hour was late and he was so warm, so cozy. It took him too long to realize the warmth was supplied by another person curled up behind him.

Harry stiffened in shock but the arm around his waist tightened and a soothing _shhhh_ sounded in his ear.

“You’re okay. It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.”

Malfoy. Malfoy curled up around him. Harry wanted to bolt. But the hard, fast rush of arousal made him stay.

“How did you find me?”

“Wonderful cloak you have there, Potter, but your trainers were sticking out of one end again.”

“And you decided to cuddle a bit?”

“Well I hoped for more, but not while you were sleeping. I’ve - I’ve been dreaming of you.”

Harry’s heart clenched and he knew this was the moment he should leave. He opened his mouth to say so, but what came out was a quiet, “I’ve been dreaming of you too.”

Malfoy shifted them so they were facing each other. Grey eyes met his and he briefly wondered what the fuck he was doing. He didn’t want this, didn’t want another boy. But thoughts of Ginny were dim and far away as Malfoy’s lips met his for the first time.

A heady warmth filled Harry as Malfoy’s body covered him. Hands gripped his hair, tilting his head back for a deeper kiss. This was nothing like Cho, nothing like he had imagined with Ginny. This was hot and exciting and only fed the confusion he felt when he was alone. How could he want Ginny if he wanted Malfoy? How could he want Malfoy in the first place?

“What are we doing? We hate each other,” Harry whispered.

“It’s just a few kisses. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“Why me?”

Malfy ignored his question and licked his way back into Harry’s mouth. Harry pushed away thoughts of Malfoy’s misdeeds to enjoy the feel of another body grinding against his. He couldn’t help the wave of heat that radiated out from his cock as Malfoy’s erection rubbed along his. 

He wanted to protest when Malfoy opened their trousers so skin could meet skin. But Malfoy began to stroke their cocks together, faster and faster, all the while thrusting his tongue against Harry’s tongue. It was too much, too hot. Harry’s orgasm ripped through him too quickly to even warn Malfoy. But it didn’t matter as Malfoy immediately followed, their come mixing together on Draco’s fingers and Harry’s stomach.

With a sigh, Malfoy sat up, straddling Harry’s thighs, and cleaned them both with a wave of his wand. He looked intently at Harry.

“Will you meet me tomorrow night? At nine?”

Harry stared up at the ceiling, unable to really meet Malfoy’s eyes as he nodded. He straightened his clothing as Malfoy hurried away.

The next night went much the same. Harry tried to talk to Malfoy, to understand what was happening and why. 

But Malfoy kissed his protests away saying, “A good Occlumens can shut it all out. You can do the same.”

This worried Harry, as he was never good at Occlumency, but as their meet ups stretched through the weeks, he learned to ignore what Malfoy was during the day to enjoy what he offered at night.

Harry hated himself for meeting with Malfoy. Hated how much he enjoyed the feel of Malfoy’s mouth all over him. Hated how much he loved putting his mouth on Malfoy. He told himself it was only his natural curiosity. He couldn’t very well experiment with Ron or Seamus. Who else could he get off with that would keep it secret?

He spent every free moment dragging Ginny to study sessions with Ron and Hermione. He sat next to her at meals, and flew with her after quidditch practice. His jealous monster raged when she occasionally refused him to spend time with Dean.

It cheered him, in those low moments, to find other notes.

_Your green jumper brings out your eyes._

Harry added this note to the others. There was every chance it was a crazy person that could harm him but he decided to give his secret admirer the benefit of the doubt.

Even when the notes took a more romantic turn, like the one he found tucked into his Charms textbook. _I dream of your lips pressed to mine._

And his very favorite, _You are precious_.

\--------

_One day the boy told the white bear that he missed his family and longed for a visit. When they learned of his nightly visitor, the boy and his family schemed to discover the identity of his secret lover._

Dumbledore had been pressuring Harry more and more to retrieve an important memory from Professor Slughorn. Harry had exhausted all his regular options and it was obvious he needed an extraordinary option. Ron’s suggestion of the Felix Felicis to help was a perfect one. Harry took a tiny sip and set off into the night.

Retrieval of the memory was laughably easy and Harry rode the high of his success all the way back to the castle. It didn’t surprise him to find Malfoy lurking near the large front doors, almost as though he was waiting on Harry. 

Harry wasted no time, dragging Malfoy into a nearby broom cupboard. Malfoy shoved him against the wall and thrust his tongue into Harry’s mouth with desperate longing. His cock ached as it strained against his zip. Maybe if he asked nicely Malfoy would - 

Too late to ask, Malfoy was unzipping Harry’s denims as he fell to his knees in front of Harry. He yanked Harry’s jeans and pants down to his thighs and took the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth. Harry wasn’t sure if Malfoy had ever done anything like this before they got together but it felt fucking brilliant. Without the support of the wall, Harry would have melted to the floor. His hand covered Malfoy’s hand on his thigh, gripping Malfoy’s fingers like a lifeline while Malfoy sucked and licked up and down Harry’s cock.

“Malfoy. Draco. Fuck!” Harry gave another hard squeeze to Malfoy’s fingers just before his orgasm hit with startling force. Harry watched Malfoy’s face grimace at the shock of it but he swallowed what he could anyway. His movements slowed until finally, with a soft kiss to the tip he pulled off Harry’s cock and looked up at Harry with flushed cheeks and bright eyes. 

Malfoy unbuttoned his trousers and started stroking his own cock as Harry finally slid to the floor in front of him. Harry gave him soft, gentle kisses while he brought himself off. They rested their foreheads together as their breathing returned to normal. With a final kiss, Malfoy slipped out of the cupboard.

Harry was left shaky and confused. If he was truly lucky tonight, why had the potion chosen Malfoy for him? Sure, Dean and Ginny might be breaking up at this very moment so that Harry could have a chance at her but if he was really lucky, wouldn’t that have happened in time for Ginny to kiss him tonight? Why was the potion throwing Malfoy at him? He didn’t want Malfoy, despite the evidence of the past month.

With a heavy heart, Harry shared Slughorn’s memory with Dumbledore and learned of his fate. He must destroy the pieces of Voldemort’s shattered soul and kill him before he could kill Harry. Did anyone else wonder what kind of damage Harry would take to his own soul after he killed someone, even if that person deserved killing?

He shook off these morose thoughts as best he could and tossed and turned through a fitful night. The next morning, the jealous monster in his chest roared in pleasure when he learned the lucky potion had indeed broken up Dean and Ginny. He resolved not to meet with Malfoy any more so that he could focus on a plan to get Ginny without angering Ron.

Over the next weeks he walked with her to and from the quidditch pitch for practice. He helped her with her Defence homework. He laughed at her jokes and shared his stash of sweets with her. But he never managed to take that last step that would really make her his.

He pushed Malfoy to the distant part of his brain where he hid all their stolen moments. He avoided eye contact in the Great Hall. He detoured around the hallway with the classroom they usually met in. 

And he stopped re-reading his notes now that he knew they were from Malfoy. But that did not stop them from coming.

Another origami crane in the library, _The nights are longer without you._. Stuffed in his quidditch locker, _I miss your smile._ In his spare quills box, _My fingers ache for the silk of your skin._

He carefully tucked them away with the others and pretended that things were normal. That he didn’t also ache for Malfoy’s skin, his mouth, the warmth of his body. That Harry’s nights were also longer, tormented by nightmares of screams and flashing green light.

The notes continued to plague him. In his empty cauldron before Potions, _Meet me tonight._ Tangled in the bristles of his broom, _Meet me tonight._ Delivered, bold as brass, by owl at breakfast. _Meet me tonight._

It tore at Harry, every night he refused to meet with Malfoy. He took to carrying the fragile notes in his pocket, taking comfort from the weight of them, even if he could no longer bring himself to read them anymore.

\--------

_And to the boy's great misfortune, the white bear’s secrets were revealed. Long ago, an evil sorcerer cursed the boy’s lover so that he lived as a white bear by day, returning to his human form at night. If he could find true love, he would be free of his curse._

The tension coiled around Harry until he was ready to burst from it. After ages unending of avoiding Malfoy, he was surprised to stumble on him in the boys’ bathroom, crying to Moaning Myrtle.

“No one can help me… he says he’ll kill me…” Malfoy’s tears streamed down his face. He looked up and met Harry’s eyes in the mirror.

“You could leave. Stop whatever it is that you’re working on and come with me. Dumbledore will protect you.”

Malfoy sneered at him, “Dumbledore is a fool. The Dark Lord is too powerful. You think you can win against him?”

“Better than serving as his slave. You think he’ll reward you? Even if you finish whatever it is, he’ll still find ways to punish you.”

Malfoy trembled, shaking his head violently.

“Please. I know this isn’t you. Please let me help you.” Tears gathered in Harry’s eyes, but he blinked them away. “Please, I lo - “

With a roar, Malfoy threw a hex at Harry. He just managed to dodge and throw his own hex back in reflex. Around them fixtures exploded and Myrtle screamed as hexes continued to fly. Fear and adrenaline surged through Harry.

And then he saw that beautiful mouth, that perfect mouth that had kissed him so sweetly. He watched as it formed the words of a terrible curse. A hot spike of fear directed Harry’s wand, pointing it at the boy he didn’t want to love.

Blood burst from the pale chest he had kissed countless times. Malfoy dropped to the ground, his face contorted in pain.

“No! No! Draco! Please!” Not this, anything but this. Harry’s hands shook as he caressed Malfoy’s face. 

Myrtle’s screaming halted as Snape arrived. Harry watched as Draco’s skin knitted itself back together, although he still looked bathed in blood. So much blood. Harry collapsed on the wet bathroom floor as Snape delivered Draco to Madam Pomfrey.

His book, he needed to retrieve his book. For Snape. Bile rose up in his throat as he endured lectures from Snape, from McGonagall. Detention for the rest of the year, no quidditch. None of it mattered against the images of Draco nearly dying right in front of him.

Nightmares plagued Harry once again. But now, there were no comforting arms to wrap around him, no soft whispers of longing and desire to calm him.

And no way to recover the trust of a pale boy he hated to love.

\--------

_Alas, the beautiful boy’s curiosity forced his lover straight back into the clutches of the evil sorcerer._

In the days leading up to Harry’s first detention with Snape, he learned to bury the tattered memories of Draco. Instead he focused on making himself appear as normal as possible. He didn’t search out Draco in the Great Hall, didn’t sit near him in class, and avoided the parts of the library where Draco liked to study.

He did spend an inordinate amount of time curled up in a corner of their private classroom, not thinking about the scars Draco may or may not carry on his chest because of Harry.

Shaking off those memories on Saturday morning, Harry met with Snape for detention. It dragged on for hours until Harry was sure the tension would kill him. How was the team doing without him? Would Gryffindor win?

Of course they would. The celebration was raging when Harry joined the others in the common room. And the jealous monster in his chest roared it’s triumph when Ginny kissed him and Dean was surprised and Ron didn't seem to care. It seemed he would be allowed love after all.

Harry shoved his memories of Draco aside as he spent his free hours with Ginny. She was the very opposite of Draco. She never lied to him, never snuck around working for his mortal enemy. She was honest and fierce, noble and good.

She also didn’t stir his blood in quite the same way but that was something they could build towards. Any day now, his dreams of Draco would fade and then he could be truly happy with her.

He kept telling himself so, even a month later. Her kisses paled in comparison to the passion Draco had roused in him. When Harry’s hand slipped under her shirt and traced the freckled skin just above her bra, he couldn’t help but wish it was a firm, flat chest. He buried his face in her hair but the flowery scent choked him and made him wish for the sandalwood scent of Draco’s soap.

His nerves were stretched to the breaking point when he finally received word from Dumbledore that a Horcrux had been found. The lengths to which Voldemort went for protecting this shattered fragment of soul were excessive. This must have been his first creation. Did he care less for the other pieces? Dumbledore hadn’t told him about the recovery and destruction of the ring but surely it hadn’t been so well guarded.

The cave, the boat ride, the poison, the inferi. As if Harry needed more fodder for his nightmares. They apparated back to Hogsmeade, only to find the nightmare was not over.

On the roof of the Astronomy tower, he sat frozen and silent while Dumbledore pleaded with Harry’s lost love. 

Please Draco, he begged in his heart, please surrender now. 

But it was not to be. Harry’s heart shattered as Dumbledore fell and Snape dragged Draco off into the night.

\--------

_The boy was left alone in an empty clearing of a forest, just as poor as he was before the white bear found him._

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny found Harry wrapped tight in the covers of his bed.

“C’mon, mate, it’s time for the funeral.”

“I can’t go. I can’t face them. This is all my fault.” 

Hermione tsked. “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s not your fault. No one could have guessed Snape would double cross us all. And Malfoy and the Vanishing Cabinet…”

Harry choked back a sob at the mention of Draco. He’d been a fool, carrying on with their ridiculous love affair. All the while Draco had been working towards an infiltration of Death Eaters. How could he have done it? How could he use his talents for helping Voldemort and yet care for Harry in any way? Did Draco truly want Voldemort to win? 

Had he been fucking around with Harry to distract him? Harry was a complete and utter fool.

Ron pulled the covers off Harry to help him sit up. Ginny handed over a fresh shirt. As Ron pulled off Harry’s old, stained t-shirt, a confetti of parchment rained down.

“No!” Harry scrabbled to gather the crumbling bits of his notes into a tiny box, cursing once again that conjured parchment never lasted very long.

“What’s all this?” Hermione asked. She swirled her wand and the parchment pieces landed in the box.

“Nothing. Nothing at all.” Tears fell down Harry’s face as he tucked the box into the corner of his trunk. He shrugged Ginny’s hand off his shoulder and pulled his shirt on. “Can you two leave for a bit while I talk to Ginny?” He felt their eyes on him as Ron and Hermione left the room.

Ginny stood nervously by his bed. “It’s over, isn’t it?”

“Gin, these past weeks have been wonderful. Truly. But Voldemort... he’ll stop at nothing to get me. Including killing the people I - I’m close to. I can’t put you at risk like that.” His chest tightened at his words but he inhaled deeply to dispel the feeling.

“I don’t care. I can take care of myself. I can take care of you, Harry.”

“I’m sorry Ginny,” he whispered, eyes trained on the floor. “This is for the best. Maybe after. After everything. Maybe then we can give it another try.”

She reached for him but he shook his head and turned for the door.

Alone, empty, broken, he trudged down the stairs to Dumbledore’s funeral.

\--------

_The boy vowed to get his lover back. The evil sorcerer lived in a castle that lay east of the sun, and west of the moon. An impossible journey, but one the poor boy would follow nonetheless._

Harry spent the early weeks of summer lying listlessly in bed. He told himself he was mourning the loss of Dumbledore, but his nightmares were filled with Draco drowning in a sea of red while a snake faced monster hissed in pleasure.

When the Order rescued him and dumped him at the Burrow, for his own safety, he knew he had to get away. Everything was stilted around the family that used to love him so. He wasn’t in the least surprised. He hadn’t stopped Draco bringing in Death Eaters to the school, causing Bill to be scarred. His escape from Privet Drive had cost George an ear. And he had broken up with Ginny after a scant two months together.

It was all terribly awkward.

Harry had to make things right. It was simple enough, right? Only a few more Horcruxes left. Then he would destroy Voldemort. Everyone would love him again after that.

And Draco would be free.

Ron and Hermione refused to be left behind, and secretly he was glad for it. It was a daunting task to carry on alone.

It was also an almost impossible task. There were few clues to lead the way and they spent many nights floundering around aimlessly. In low times, Harry would pull out his Marauder’s Map, a silly trinket to pack for a trip of this nature.

“Checking on Ginny again?” Ron asked.

“Can’t seem to help myself. Makes me feel like things can return to normal again one day,” Harry lied easily. He searched for Ginny’s footprints, unsurprised to find them once again tangled with Neville’s. His jealous chest monster growled it’s frustration. He wanted to complain about her but knew it would be better to add that to the secrets he kept from Ron.

He let his eyes coast over the Map, until he located Draco’s footprints. He warmed all over, watching them pace his dorm in short circles. Crabbe and Goyle were close by. He hoped they would keep Draco safe for him.

\--------

_The boy had many perilous adventures on his way to the castle that lay east of the sun, and west of the moon._

Despite the fear that coursed through his veins, Harry was almost happy to find himself prisoner at Malfoy Manor. Even if Draco looked haggard and worn, it was a relief to find him alive. Hope surged in Harry’s heart when Draco pretended not to know him. 

He willed Draco to see in his eyes the love Harry held. He wanted to take hold of his hand. To kiss him. To reassure him. To tell him to hold on just a little longer. That it was nearly all over. Nearly. Nearly.

Instead, he ripped the collection of wands out of Draco’s hands and apparated away with Dobby.

\-------

_Finally, riding on the back of the strong North Wind, the poor boy made it safely to the castle that lay east of the sun, and west of the moon._

The return to Hogwarts was fraught with tension and fear. The gathering of teachers, students, and Order members was haphazard at best. With no clear plan in mind, they all set to defending the castle to the best of their ability. 

The war had arrived.

Harry frantically searched for the penultimate Horcrux. Find it, destroy it, kill the snake, and it would all be over. 

\-------

_The sorcerer gave the poor boy a chance to recover his lost love. In a small room his love slept, but no matter how he tried, the poor boy could not wake his love from his enchanted sleep._

The search through the Room of Requirement halted abruptly. Draco, looking even more haggard than he had a month ago at the Manor, held Harry at wandpoint.

“You can’t win, Potter. I’m to take you to him.”

“Draco, you can’t.” His eyes searched the room, spotting the cursed diadem.

“I have to. It’s the only way.”

“Please, you have to let us go. I can win this. You can be free. We can be free.”

Draco’s sneer stabbed Harry’s heart. “You don’t want me. Can’t want me. I’m broken, worthless. It’s over for us. For you.”

“Draco.” Harry reached out as Hermione’s screams reached them.

A wall of fire swept through the Room. Harry summoned a set of brooms nearby. He swooped around in a large arc, looking for Draco. Adrenaline and lust burned through Harry as he flew away from the fire with Draco’s arms wrapped tight around him.

They tumbled out into the corridor as the Room’s door disappeared. Harry dropped the blackened diadem and slumped to the floor.

“Fiendfyre. It must have destroyed the…” Hermione trailed off. “We just need to get the snake.”

Harry nodded, taking in Draco’s crumpled, sleeping form. “We can win this. It’s not over yet.”

The sound of battle raged in the distance. Harry, Ron, and Hermione slipped around and between duels to get out of the castle. Chaos reigned everywhere they turned. Death Eaters, students, teachers swirled in a mass of spells and falling masonry. 

They watched Fred fall. Harry’s heart screamed its rage. 

And Draco. Draco had also entered the fray. Harry saw him arguing with another Death Eater. He had no wand, so what the fuck did he think he was doing out here? At least he was still alive. Harry stunned the Death Eater but he couldn’t stop Ron from punching Draco.

Harry conjured a tiny glass rose and dropped it in Draco’s lap as the trio passed him. A tiny bit of hope for his love.

\--------

_Disheartened, he kissed his lover good-bye and slipped away into the night._

There was no longer any reason to fear. Harry had seen Snape’s memories and he knew what had to be done. He was ready. He had said goodbye in the various ways he could. He passed on the knowledge of the last Horcrux. It was time.

Harry took comfort in his parents accompanying him into the forest to meet Voldemort. His thoughts strayed to Draco one last time. He tucked the Cloak in his robes with his wand before entering the clearing.

Hands empty and visible he stepped through the trees. He didn’t cry out once, only blinked away the green light that flashed around him.

Waking in King’s Cross station, with Dumbledore, was a bit of a surprise. His options were clear - continue on to the afterlife, or return to the forest. His choice was not a choice at all. He had to see Draco, even if it was just one more last time.

Voldemort and his followers took great pleasure in jeering and mocking the survivors at the castle. Until the moment Neville pulled the Sword from the flaming Sorting Hat and sliced the head off the giant snake.

Voldemort was done for.

\--------

_Enraged at the sorcerer for his trickery, the poor boy challenged the sorcerer to a duel. With true love guiding his heart, the poor boy defeated the cold, empty sorcerer._

The last bits of the battle lived fierce and strong in everyone’s memory. The shrieking defeat of Bellatrix. The reveal of Severus Snape as a hero of sorts. The Expelliarmus no one could have expected. And of course, the Avada Kedavra that rebound and shattered the last bit of Voldemort’s soul.

The rising sun shined bright on their victory.

\--------

_The North Wind carried the lovers away from the castle that lay east of the sun, and west of the moon. And once again the boy was rich as he was beautiful because he had true love in his heart._

With everyone distracted in their mourning and celebrating, Harry snuck away with his Invisibility Cloak. He had to detour twice on his path to the empty classroom, where he knew Draco would be waiting for him.

They were both filthy with sweat, dirt, and soot. Clothes torn, bodies weary. But it hardly mattered. Harry’s heart soared when Draco’s lips met his in a crushing kiss. He held Draco close as he sobbed on Harry’s shoulder.

“It’s over. We’re free now.”

Draco shook his head and held Harry tighter.

“Draco. Love. It’s okay now.”

“I wish - I wish it had all gone differently. That I wasn’t - “

“It doesn’t matter anymore. We can move on. We can start again.”

“How can you still want me? After all I did, with the Cabinet, and Dumbledore. And I tortured - “

“I know about Rowle.”

Draco’s eyes widened as he looked at Harry. “There are other things. Worse things.”

“It’s okay now. We’ll work it out. He’s gone now and we’re free. Let’s be happy, even if it’s just for today.”

He took Draco’s hand and led him back to the Great Hall. They found Draco’s parents so they could see he was safe. Harry sat with them, watching the injured getting medical attention, and the small groups of crying survivors. 

He watched Ginny hug a sheepish Neville. He expected the jealous monster in his chest to rear its head but there was nothing. Perhaps that monster belonged to Voldemort and it, too, was gone. He was relieved to be undivided at last. 

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand, his heart full of love.

\--------

_And they lived happily ever after._

Harry smiled as Draco left the mind healer’s office. They linked hands as they stepped out onto the pavement.

“How was it today?”

“The usual,” Draco replied. “I need to forgive myself for what happened while I was imperioused.”

“Like I’ve told you a hundred times.”

“And that I should only continue my charity work if it brings me joy, not as some form of self-imposed punishment.”

“Just like I said. What are we paying her for again?”

Draco bumped his shoulder. “Git. What about you?”

“She said I should continue my meditation exercises, and that I should at least attempt to get on a broom before next week, even if I just hover a few feet above ground.”

“Do you think you’re ready yet?”

“I’ll have to try it sometime,” Harry said with a shrug. “Ready to go drown our sorrows?”

Draco nodded and took hold of Harry’s arm. They apparated across the street from Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour. Harry went to find their table while Draco went in to get their ice cream. Many of the people passing by gave Harry beaming smiles and cheery waves. Requests for autographs and photos had died down enough that he could enjoy an afternoon treat without being mobbed.

Things were not quite perfect yet. But sitting in the sun, enjoying his double chocolate brownie fudge sundae with Draco certainly felt one step closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I did research for this one instead of the usual reliance on my memory. Draco did leave the Room of Requirement with no wand. And Harry did tuck his wand in his robes before meeting Voldemort in the forest. This is a detail many fics gloss or change so I thought I'd let you know I looked it up.


End file.
